A Dreamy Nightmare
by MsJademay
Summary: She has the same dream every night, about how Ikuto falls in love with her, and when she comes a cross and elder woman at the fall festival, who claims to have the ability to grant any wish, what happens when Amu's dreams come true? Better Summary Inside
1. Losing to Win

I do not own the charaters of Shugo Chara!

Summary:

Amu is a fifteen year old girl who is just like any other teen, but with a few twists. She has guardians that hatched from an egg, and the same powers she possess in the anime. Ikuto is your average seven teen year old, attractive boy, who also has the same powers as he does in the anime.

Recently, Tadase just broke up with Amu, and while she is devastated, she has to admit that her heart wasn't too badly broken, being as it belongs to one man, Ikuto. While he only sees her as a young girl, whom has much to learn, her feelings for him are completely different. Every night, she has the same dream, over and over again. The one where she actually has the courage to tell Ikuto how she actually feels, and he ends up falling in love with her, for a happily ever after.

But, it isn't real, so when she comes across an elder, possibly _evil,_ woman at the fall festival that claims she can grant you any wish you choose, could everything change, for the worse when Amu's dreams come true? Maybe Ikuto isn't husband material, and maybe Amu isn't fit for the most important job in the world, motherhood…

Romance, drama, and some occasional humor :)

**Chapter one:**

Losing to Win

Amu' POV

The days are long here…endless it seems. Daylight lasts for an eternity, and there is no darkness. There was no darkness to come, and there was no evil. Everyone loved, and you loved everyone in return, but I did not. I could not open my heart to another person, like they could. Why should I?

What has the world ever done for me, besides lived just the same? We live, we breathe, and we repeat this as long as the sun comes up. I wanted something more, something that no one else has ever wanted, and that was to hate. To balance out the world.

There needed to be evil, for love to actually matter, but there was no one too hate. Everyone was perfect. Nice. Caring. Everyone was gentle, or so I thought.

Two months before:

My POV

"Ikuto? What are you doing here, how did you find me?"

Aroused by the elegant dress she wore, that came just below her thighs, he was captivated, as he rushed up the hill, and smirked, "What do you mean? You're always up here," he reminded, causing her to sigh from embarrassment. She was very conscious that he knew this.

Spotting a growing daisy, he tore it from its steam, and gave it to Amu, as a kind gesture. "Here."

Her hazel eyes lit up, like the stars, as she took the flower. Blushing, she tucked her chin under the scarf she wore. The cool autumn breeze flew by, shaking the golden and red leaves off the trees. They fluttered in the wind, and landed softly in the grass. Choked on words, she stuttered, "Th-thank you…"

Moving in closer to her, she could feel his breath on her neck. The distance was unbearable, and she wished to take a step in towards his body, but was too timid to do so. Sweeping her cotton candy pink, hair to the side, chills ran up her back.

Brushing his hand over hers, he softly took the daisy from her grasp, and situated it behind her ear. Flinching, while she was unaware of what he was going to do, prior to this, she became relaxed. Gentling tracing along her jaw line, as he back away, she pinched the velvet like pedals, and grinned. Gazing at her, Ikuto purred, "Just when I thought that you could be any more beautiful, you go and make my heart skip a beat again.

She, too, was mesmerized, but not for the same reasons. _He's never been this considerate…or sexual for that matter, towards me before. So why is he now? _she asked herself, holding the stare they both shared. _Something is defiantly not right here, but I am too scared to find out what it is. _When all she simply wanted to do was enjoy the tension they shared, and get caught up in the moment, it was almost impossible.

The agony was biting away the beauty of this picture perfect scene, and slowly tore it into pieces. Turning away, she found that she simply could not contain it, and that she failed to be the person she yearned to be, yet again.

_It's not that I want to lack social skills, I just do. I want to talk to him…to love him, hold him…be together…as a real couple, but I'm too afraid. Why? …What if…he breaks my heart? What if he breaks my heart like Tadase did? _

"Amu, darling? Is everything alright?" he worried, using a deep tone.

_Finally, the chance to prove him wrong, to prove everyone wrong. I can do this, I know I can. Don't worry about anything, but you, and him, because that is all that really matters right? _

Biting her lip, she spun around, doing what she had sought to do since the first day she'd meet him. "No! No, I am not okay! I have never been okay, not okay with us just being friends! I wanted something more, and I know that you don't care for me the way I care for you, that isn't the issue! Th-the issue is…that finally, when you actually act like you too may have deeper feeling for me then I thought, I can't believe them, because you might just be tormenting me on purpose!" she cried, as the tears began to roll.

"I-I-I always loved you, and if you don't love me back then…how can I…love? I can't love with all my heart, if you don't feel the same. You're…you're the reason I can't open my heart to anyone.." Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed into the sleeve of her woolen jacket.

Pausing for a moment, he was astonished and gaped at her. Amu had never done anything as amazing as this. Normally, she kept everything inside, and when she finally chose to let it out, it was clear to him. Everything made sense.

Approaching Amu, he tightly grabbed her elbows, and before she could protest, and snatch away, he pulled her to his chest. For a moment, everything paused, and when the play button was hit, it was as if everything was going in slow motion. Cupping her face, he smashed their lips together, and moaned.

Banging her fist at his shoulder in anger, she stopped, and soon realized what he was doing. She breathed out suddenly, into his open mouth. Exhaling as he gave her enough room to do so, before crashing back in for another round, his tongue managed to swirl around hers. Moving his fingers, behind her head, he pressed them together as hard as he could, and finally broke the fervent kiss.

"I'm sorry! I never knew that you felt that way. I always thought that you were this cool heartless girl, that wanted nothing to do with a guy like me, but now that you have vented your feelings, in such a well-mannered, and appropriate way, I can see that you were all I ever wanted! The truth is, I do love you, Amu, and I always ha-" Interrupted by a loud beeping sound, they glanced around. "What was that?" he asked, as it went off again.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep," the alarm clock sounded off.

Whacking it with her fist, it broke into, as Amu turned over in the bed. Stretching her arms out, she yawned, and made an effort to open her eyes. The lights shinned brightly in through the window, ruining her vision. Screaming, she nuzzled her head into the pillow, and huffed.

Taking a minute to cherish the warmth of the covers that fell over her, she had nothing to look forward to besides school, which failed to be tempting.

_Why does it seem like I am the victim to every comic book that excites? Either that, or the villain…where's the happy ending that all the girls claim to actually be real? Lying bitches. _

Su hovered above Amu, with a disappointed face. "Well, it looks like we need _another _new alarm clock," she breathed.

"Alright! A new clock! Go, Amu-san! Go, Amu-san, go, go! Today is another beautiful day! One to be thankful for, yaya earth! Go earth, go, go, go earth!" Ran cheered, bumping Su with her bottom, causing her to soar across the room. Covering her mouth, she gasped. "Opps…sorry!"

Leaning up, Amu slowly got out of bed, annoyed at her guardians. "Shh, ugh, it is so hard to fall back to sleep with all that noise!"

"But, Amu-san, it is already seven thirty! If you don't hurry up, then you are going to be late for first period!" Ran explained, holding her pompoms close to her chest.

Slipping on her house shoes, as she messed with her hair, Amu glanced up, "That's the idea." _Better yet, not even going to class. Tadase is going to be there, and I don't even want to look at him, much less talk to him…if only there was a way to become invisible. Invisible in his eyes. _

Desiring to stay at home all day, and just watch the T.V she knew that she couldn't, and had to face another usual, typical morning. Tadase had broken up with her that prior Friday, and praying that Monday would never come, it did, and she had to go along with it.

Walking into the bathroom, she sat down on her stool, and looked at the reflection that gazed back at her. Opening the draw, she reached in to get the comb, so she could get all of the knots out. Dragging the bristles through her hair, the brush got caught. As she tried to pull on it, it couldn't come out, so she yanked, and tugged.

Finally, it was free, but took an ample amount of strands with it. Biting her tongue to hold in the pain, she yelled inside. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! This wasn't supposed to happen! Look at me! This is the worst, friggin, day ever!" she cried, imagining that the small, almost unable to be seen, gap was much larger than it was.

"This is just awful," she wept.

"Aww, Amu, it isn't that bad, really! I can hardly even notice!" Miki swore.

"Yeah, and the only way you can see it is if someone is all up in your scalp, eww, dandruff…someone needs a new conditioner…yes, let's hope that no dares come that close." Ran covered the sparse area up with a few other locks from the back.

Whipping away a tear, she objected, "No! It isn't just that, it is…it is…it's everything!"

"Oh…I see…" Miki, and Su moaned, both unsure of what to do, or how to cheer her up.

Ran put her hands on her hips, upset of how ridiculous everyone was acting. Getting up in front to them, she raved, "Hey! Yeah, you three! That's right I am talk to you! What is the matter with you guys? You're going to let these few little minor details bring you down? I don't think so! I think that it is about time that we set some positive attitudes in this room-"

"But-" Amu began.

"There are no 'buts' in the game of life! Every fiber of my being, I will not sleep, hence, I will not awake, not until I see some major mood swings! We live, and, we take on task after task, and we fight, oh by golly, we fight, and we will fight until our little innocent body cannot fight anymore! Now, I want you to get out there, and put your heart and soul into it! I want you to get angry! Get angry! Get positive! And go, search, to get me some pride, so our team will succeed! Let's move, move, move!" she coached, but no one responded. Opening an eyelid to see why she didn't hear any movement, Ran sighed.

Cocking a brow at her, Amu admitted, "That makes me no less motivated than I was before you wasted sixty seconds of my life…"

Getting up, she wandered over to her dresser, and picked out a faded blue jean skirt, and got crimson and black stripped socks from the bottom draw. Striding over to the closet, she found the shirt that would match what she had just gotten out. Slipping into a simple black shirt, and a tie that matched her stockings, she grabbed the red coat, and backpack that hung at the end of her bed.

Plopping back down to the mattress, she placed her slippers at the foot of the bed, and put on a polished pair of black ones. Peering over her shoulder, at the picture of Ikuto she kept on her nightstand, she picked it up.

"Maybe someday I will have the guts to actually tell you how I feel…instead of just dreaming about it," she mumbled, kissing the glass, where his cheek supposedly was. "Someday, I'm sure of it…just not today."

* * *

Okay, it was short, but the next chapter won't be! I promise! I just thought that was a good way to end it Hope you enjoyed!

Be sure to check back soon for another update :)


	2. Ikuto's Love

I know that I said the last chapter was short, when this one is hardly any longer!

Lol, oh well, what can you do when you're one a tight schedule? Nothing, for one thing, other than write as much as you possibly can!

I'm going to TRY and update every other day, but I am not sure how that is going to turn out. I loose interest in things if I'm not constantly on top of them, so perhaps I will actually finish this story!

Ha ha, enjoy :P Updates coming soon!

**Chapter two: **Ikuto's Love

Birds chirped in a nearby tree, as she walked past. There was a slight breeze that gusted in, moving the clouds in the pink and orange sky, which slowly faded into a deep blue.

Amu held her backpack close to her chest, and continued on along the sidewalk, that led to school. There were no certainties of how things were going to turn out, but all she could do was hope for the best.

Her heart remained crushed, but not broken, as it belong to only one man at this time. Ikuto. Without Tadase, it was clear to her, that Ikuto was the only thing that mattered. Without anything to distract her from this unbreakable love, she was lost.

It was like a thousand needles piercing into her skin, and it was obvious, she couldn't deal with the pain. She needed him. She needed to be with him, but he didn't have the same feelings.

Everything presented itself in a manner that was questionable, and nothing was for sure. Everything was questionable, but one minor detail, and that was she was going to do all that she could to make her dreams become a reality. No matter what it was going to take, she couldn't live like this anymore

Approaching the school, kids were scattered throughout the schoolyard, blocking her path to the front door. When all she wanted was to just get by them, without someone getting in her way, she thought that they could have a little more curtsey, than what it seemed.

Blocked by an ample amount of students, it wasn't easy to be seen, when you stand at only five foot one. Squeezing in-between the crowd, she managed to get past most of them, once they finally noticed who she was.

Jumping back, a young boy did not dare try and upset her with his ignorance, along with another few groups that followed in his lead. Glancing around at all of them, she smirked to herself, and couldn't understand what was so intimidating about a little girl, that had hardly proven herself hazardous, and whenever she had, it was by a mere mistake, or misunderstanding.

_Why can't they just see the real me? The true Amu Hinamori? She's a lot different then they'd expected, and if someone would just see that, then my time here could be a little more worth my while._

Peering over her shoulder, apprehensive if Tadase was anywhere near, she felt paranoid. After she took a good three-sixty degree view, she turned back, finding that someone was truly blocking her path.

As she gazed up, her eyes widened.

Tadase spun in her direction, unaware of who had run into him, and apologized, "Oh, my, I am terribly sorry-" stopping in the middle of his sentence, it was silenced between the two of them. Both standing as still as stone, the awkward moment decided to play its part.

Gazing at him, she gulped, too afraid to speak, but thought, _Oh no. This couldn't have gone any worse. The one chance that I'd run into someone, and the one in a million chance that person would be him, out of all people, is happening right before me. What do I do? What do I say?_

"Hey, why don't you move out of my way, so I can get to class?" she ranted, throwing her pack over her shoulder. Scooting past him, he was shocked to see how well she had taken the break up, and how unaffected she seemed, when in reality this scene had only made things worse.

_Dammit, Amu, you did it again! Why do you always go and screw things up like that? _She huffed under her breath, as she heard the start of whispering. She knew that they had to be gossiping about what had just happened, and this only humiliating her more.

Entering through the front doors, ending the chaos that occurred outside, she was free to go to first period and forget all about it.

Strolling inside, she took her usual seat, and began to get out the things required. Laying a sharpened pencil, and her text book out on the desk, she waited for the teacher's further instructions, and followed them accordingly.

For the most part, the clocked ticked at normal speed, and she didn't feel as though she was trapped inside that classroom for an eternity, however, it was only first period, so she had several more to go.

Completely overlooking the fact that a pop quiz was being passed back to her, she sat there with her chin resting in her hand, and her elbow to the desk. Shaking the paper loudly, the person whom was trying to give her the tested turned around.

"Hey, Amu!" their voice was stern, but quiet.

Waking out of her trance, she peered around, until finally noticing the quiz that was being shaken before her. Groaning, she took the pieces of paper, grabbed one for herself, and handed the other ones back behind, as they continued on.

Waiting several seconds before she finally decided that it was time to read the first question, there must have been a certain aspect about her that screamed 'lazy' too the teacher. "Amu," he called, but said nothing more, figuring that this was warning enough.

Accepting defeat, she had been caught failing to do her work, so she made an effort to apply herself a little more. Mumbling the first question, she picked up her pencil, and quickly marked answer C.

Once she reached the final question; question twenty, she reread what they were asking from her, as she didn't understand the first time, and by the third time rereading, she gave up. Quickly circling letter A, she folded the stapled paper over, and got out of her chair. Being one of the first people to finish, they all stared at the back of her head, and she could feel it.

Step by step, she made it to the front of the class, and threw the test on Mr. Tochigi desk. "Here," she muttered.

With a sneering scold on his face that was undetectable, he cocked his eyebrow at her. He pointed back to her seat, signaling for her to sit down, and nodded, "Very well. Go take your seat, Amu."

Rolling her eyes, she did as told and plopped back down. With nothing to do for the next ten minutes, it was going to be increasingly boring. Holding the top lead of her pencil, she held it with her fingers, and started to tap it against the wood.

_When is this class ever going to end? I have better things to do with my time, other than just sitting here doing nothing…I'd rather be home…sitting there doing nothing. _

Picking up on a rhythm, she held the notes, and suddenly became louder and louder, without realizing it.

_This is not what a fifteen year old girl should be forced to do. I just want to go outside, and smell the fresh air. P.E will be fun, but I'd rather be alone for a while…and…clear my head. Ikuto…where are you? Why don't you come save me from this torment?_

_No, I can't keep doing this. Thinking about him, he is occupying my entire life at this point…but it is so hard to not think about him. He is the most wonderful thing in the world. He is my world, _she confessed to herself, but this was no accomplishment, being as she knew this every wakening moment they were apart.

Beginning to distract more and more students from their work, as she continued to tap the end of her pencil, it was so loud that it then reached the ears of her teacher.

"Amu! Stop," he ordered.

Startled, she jolted her head up, which caused her to drop her pencil. "Wha'?" she asked, but quickly learned what was going on, and bent over to possess her writing utensil.

"Oh, and, Amu, would you mind coming here for a moment?" he inquired, as if she had a choice.

Worried as to what the problem could be, she held back her fear, and made it to the front of the class once more. "Yes?"

"Amu, are you aware that the score you just made on this test is below average? In fact, you only managed to fill in one space correctly, and that was where your name was titled to go…not to mention, you forgot to put the date at the top."

Handing her over her graded paper, she was ashamed, and did not know how to express how sorry she was that she did not try harder, and it came out as, "Whatever." Snatching the paper out of his grip, she stuffed it in her bag, and tossed it around her shoulder.

Already knowing that she was going to do horribly, it did not bother her too much, but being as she truly did try and answer some of them correctly, Amu wasn't content with herself.

Just as this incident was over, the bell rung.

It wasn't until lunch, at twelve fifteen that she really began to become wholly irritated at the school's fault for lasting so long. However, it was not as if she had anything else to do, besides sit in her room and think about Ikuto.

Perhaps he will give her an unexpected visit, but that was about the only thing she had to look forward to, for the time being. Other than her mom was making her favorite dish tonight, spicy chicken.

Preparing for the Physical Education course, she changed in the locker room, and headed out to the field where the teacher informed them they were going to be playing soccer.

Pulling up her knee high socks, she laced up her shoes, and was ready to give this game, everything she had. Feeling the sentiment of a competitive personality taking over, she thanked Ran, and began the game with a hard kick to the ball. The muscles in her legs caused it to soar across the sky, and it was chucked halfway down the arena.

With a smug grin on her face, she raced down, chasing after the ball as everyone else did. When the other team made an effort to bring it back down to their goal, she blocked the pass to their partner, by digging her foot partially under the dirt.

Coming in contact with her leg, it rolled up to her knee, where she bounced the ball up, hitting it with her head.

Landing back on the ground, she pushed it back in forth between her legs, watching anyone that came near. Amu found that they were beginning to close in on her, and she needed to think of something quick. Narrowing her eyes, she searched for any given area she could send the ball to, being as the kid behind her was gaining up fast.

Keeping her speed steady, but slowly accelerating, she swerved in and out, avoiding everyone that she could.

Finally finding a cleared opening, she kicked the ball to Nagihiko, and he successfully got it traveling in his direction. Following the same steps she did, he passed it to another team mate, with a hard thrust.

The ball was roaming rapidly down the field, and was going towards their goal. After a few more passes were made, the final one was served to Amu. Sweat dripped down her face as the pressure raised. Lining up the aim, she kicking the ball with the tip of her shoe, and sent it flying into the goal, as the goalie could not stop it. He flew, with both arms out, but failed to block the ball.

Making the first score of the game, she jumped up, cheering, "Yes!" with her first waving.

Lining up in center field, when they passed Amu, they high fived her, and got ready for the next play.

Sooner than she thought, school ended and it was time to go home. She didn't come face to face with Tadase after that, and nothing went as horribly as planned. She was actually quite surprised how much she enjoyed today.

The walk home was rather pleasant as well. _Okay, everything is going to be fine! Sooner or later I am sure that Ikuto won't even cross your mind! You are so over him, yeah, you don't need him to live. You can be…everything you need…without anyone's help, _she thought, but somehow found this to be even more depressing.

It looked as though, without him, she was going to have to be alone forever.

Gasping at this, she busted in through the door to her house, and past the kitchen. Making it only a few steps up stairs before her mother called, she was stopped in her tracks.

"Amu, darling is that you? Don't run off yet, you have a visitor," she explained, washing the dishes for dinner.

Holding onto the railing, she spun around, confused. She hadn't invited anyone over, so she hadn't the slightest idea of who it was. _Why is anyone visiting me now? They'd have no reason…not unless it is, _"Ikuto?" she wondered aloud.

Jumping down to the floor, she made her way into the kitchen. "Ikuto, what are you doing her-"

Trying to fake a smile, he got up, and walked over to her. "Amu…I am so sorry, I was a stupid boy for breaking up with you, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Tadase asked, as she almost fell backwards when seeing him.


	3. An Unhappy Ending

Okay, it is finally here! A day late, yes, but technically it is only a little past twelve o'clock here...2:06 A.M

Oh well, I am tired, and edited this off of what energy I had left. Days have been hetic, and you probably don't give a rats ass, but i have been working on my summer tan! Best time to soak up the sun is end of March, and April before it gets too hot! Plus, I am going to San Diego for spring break, and I don't want to look like a melting vanilla ice cream with my white, white skin. xD

Sorry to bore you, but there is my excuse! Plus, I have been educating myself with high end, college courses in history ^-^ And I'm only fourteen! Yaya! So smart.

Yes, I just bragged, sorry again! If you hate me now, then I understand, I just love talking and raving, but I will cease boring you, and let you get on with the chapter! Hopfully if this seemed super ignorant, and childish to you, you didn't read it...:) Sorry again.

**Chapter 3: **An Unhappy Ending (To a new beginning)

Catching herself, she held her hand against the wall, to support her weight. She gained her equilibrium once more, and stood up straight, in front of him. With a million thoughts clouding her mind, it was difficult to know what to say.

"Ta-tadase, I…I…" she trailed off, unable to collect the appropriate words. However, the surprised and unwelcoming look in her eyes, should have said it all, but did not get through to him.

"Amu, please, just listen to me. It was foolish of me to think that an solution, to any relationship problem, to any problem at this…is just, giving up. I can't give up on us, and you can't give up on us," he sighed.

Biting her lip, it was hard to protest, knowing that her mother could hear every she spoke, and easily make her apologize, when she didn't wish to.

He added to his planned reasons for them to become a couple again, with, "It was just – you know how I feel about you, and you know what a mistake it was for me to ever believe that you aren't what I have always wanted. Yes, I did break up with you, but I don't want that anymore. It was how you looked. How you looked so, unaffected you seemed about our split."

_No, you don't mean that. I'm sure you don't mean that, because I'm sure of you, and this isn't the 'you' I dated. You're not this polished, and clean. Normally you're scattered and frantic. _

Tadase's speech skills had improved incredibly because of his guardian, and there was no doubt in Amu's mind that he was faking this, just to impress her mother. He must have also been aware of how easily she could get her to apologize, and it was a risk free way to get them back together.

_Why do you want me back? It was you're mistake, and I don't want to go through it again. You're not the man I desire, you are not Ikuto! So how can you expect me to love you anymore than my soul can give?_

"Tadase…we…we're over. We've been over. You can't just…think that I am going to take you back for no reason, can you?"

Beforing given the pleasure to speak, he was given the greater pleasure for Amu's mother to. "Aww, come now, honey. How on earth could you reject such a kind, and well behaved young man? Why don't you too discuss this after dinner, hmm? Then we'll see what happens," she beamed.

Groaning, Amu felt beaten, as she had prayed this wouldn't happen.

When seven o'clock came around, Tadase was nice enough to set the table. He placed everything where it needed to go, as if he had done this several times before.

Only impressing her parents further, once her dad came in and also saw the incredible work he did, it only sadden Amu more. It would be almost impossible to deny his request, and saw that in the near future, things weren't going to go as she wanted.

It wasn't as if she could do anything, however, but was prepared to do all she could to keep her heart on the right track. A heart can't be shared, as it belongs to only the person that you felt you could spend an eternity with.

An eternity was an unbelievably long time, but it seemed the more and more she tried to ignore her feelings for Ikuto, the harder it was to let him go and accept that he didn't care for her.

Everything good in her world revolved around his face. His picture perfect, flawless face. There was nothing else that was more rewarding then getting the chance to stare into his eyes.

If she could do that for an eternity, then she was positive she would not be disappointed.

After trying and trying to discuss things with Tadase in private, as she yearned to kick him out and possibly never see him again, things went in the opposite direction. Her father even loved everything about him.

He was polite. He didn't cuss, and refused to show any inappropriate sexual interest towards his daughter.

In their eyes, he was everything a parent longed for their little girl to fall in love with, but not what the little girl longed for.

It was complicated, and the complications added up the more and more the night went on. She knew that Tadase wasn't a bad person, and in fact, he was a good guy, but he wasn't the guy for her. She was not able to find it in her to become attracted to such a man. Such a lifeless, and tedious man. He lacked that certain spark that made chills run up your back when you are near him. Make you giddy when you sit next to him, and make you forget your own name when you talk to him.

In reality, someone would be lucky to have Tadase, and even though she didn't desire to make him feel bad about himself, she swore that she wouldn't allow herself to date someone that meant nothing to her.

He was only a crush. A crush that had lost its flame and the smolder was slowly burning away. This smolder would eventually die out completely, and she was aware it was going to happen sooner or later.

Then why wait, supposing it hasn't happened already?

"So, Tadase," her dad started, removing the chicken off the bone with a fork, "how long have you and my daughter been dating behind my back?"

Blinking, he assumed, "Oh, I am so sorry sir, I thought that you knew we were dating."

Nodding his head, he smiled, and gulped down the food. "I did, just making sure that you were willingly open to admit it…no funny business, though, right?" he quizzed.

"Well, actually, sir, your daughter and I-or, Amu and I have recently broke up."

Scooping his fork under an ample amount of mashed potatoes, he placed them in his mouth. Slowly chewing, he spoke before swallowing, "Oh, is that so? Well how did that come along? Sas there some kind of fight, going on between the two of you?"

Dapping his face with a napkin, he explained. "Um, no, not really. It was," Tadase began, glancing over at Amu. "It was more so my foolishness. You see, sir, it seemed to me as though…for some reason Amu has been losing interest in our relationship, and I wasn't sure why."

Her mother peered over at her, questioning, "Is this true, darling? Have you not been giving your full interest to such a rare relationship for your age?"

"No! Or, yes, but I didn't break up with him, he broke up with me!"

Her father cocked his brow. "Really? Why is that, Tadase?"

"Um, because sir, it was for that said reason. We seemed distant, and I couldn't stand how much we were growing apart. It truly devastated me to the point where…I could not look at her anymore, and…it seemed she couldn't look at me. Not with the same kind eyes she did when I knew…we were really in love."

Banging her silverware to the dish, Amu's sister squealed, "Aww! Is dat' stuff in Cinderella true? Or just made up? True love is beautiful!"

Once more, gazing back over to her, he shrugged, "I'm not sure anymore, Ami, but…I thought it was. Then, something changed."

On the outside, she seemed untroubled, and relaxed, while on the inside she was boiling with rage. Everything he said caused her family to fall in love with him that much more. If only she was eligible to do the same.

They feed off of his every sentence, and it was disgusting to her. If she did not grow up to marry him, it looked as though one of them would. He wasn't this perfect, normally. Normally he wasn't even like this. Rather he had temporarily changed for their sake, or changed for the good, for her sake, it wasn't going to work.

Something wasn't right, and she failed to put up with it.

"Amu! I am so happy for you! I always thought that you would be the type of girl to go out there, and thrive for the perfect guy, but this is…really the perfect guy! I mean, I am impressed! He's everything you'd ever need," she bragged, as if he was her own son.

Jolting out of her chair, she scooted her plate to the middle of the table. "No! He is not the perfect guy! He is not everything I need, and he is not my boyfriend! So stop being happy for m-us! We were together, we aren't anymore, and we never will get back together! He's not as perfect as you think, so get over it, and over him! …Because I am."

Raging this in front of them was a bit of an astonishing discovery, and it displeased the family.

"Amu Hinamori! How dare you speak of a human being that way!"

"No, mom! How dare you speak to me that way! My happiness counts too, you know, and my happiness should mean more to you, than his does! We're over, and that's…just how things are going to be from now on," she mumbled. Rubbing up and down her arms, she stood in silence for a moment, and decided that it was time to leave.

Walking out, as she could sense the devastation, and disappointment in the room, she tried her best to discard it.

_What I did is good, right? Good for me…at least?_

Crushed by this scene, Tadase was mortally embarrassed, and didn't know what to do. He had been shunned, and finally saw that this was the end to them forever.

_We don't need each other anymore, so why should I care? Somehow I thought I would, but at this point, I don't._

* * *

I know this was super short, but, eeh. If you read all my excuses at the top, then maybe you know why!

Nex time I will write more, but I really wanted to end this chapter and get on to Ikuto! I'm just not much of a Tadase fan myself, an if you are reading this book, and actually enjoying it, then odds are you aren't either...sooo, yeah! That's about it, update soon. Probably Sunday...the 20th...March...2011-okay, good bye all :)


End file.
